A Klaine Proposal
by gleek2910
Summary: The way a Klaine proposal is meant to be. Blaine is sure that he wants to spend the rest of his life with his soul mate, and he's going to do all that he can ensure that they're together forever. Now all he has to do in convince Kurt that he's still in love with Blaine as well. Canon pairings, a cute story in preparation for the season finale. A post a day, or maybe two...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, so this bit might be quite long, but I promise it's the only one I'll do for the whole story, I swear.**

**So spoiler alert! There's been a lot of talk about a Klaine proposal recently, from Mr RP Murphy himself, and I've been driving myself insane thinking about it, and waiting for what we've now been shipping for for 2 years now, so i decided to write this, to relax my mind a little from its inner workings. I have work to do and Klaine is most definitely getting in the way of that right now. Not that that's a problem...**

**I have written everything, as it was planning to be a short one shot, but then I realised that wasn't going to be the case about 6,000 words later... whoops. It's a sweet story about Klaine, of course, and the way I wish the proposal would go. I have tried to keep it as glee-like as possible with how I think the characters would react, as well as playing on some characteristics of Kurt for example, that appear in a lot of written fiction about the pair. **

**It's all fairly PG, and still makes me want to shed little tears here and there when listening to Blaine speak. Yes, I am fully aware that this has come out of my own head, but clearly I'm just that much of a hopeless romantic.**

**I will hopefully be releasing a chapter per day, just to keep everyone happy until the 22nd episode where a lot of loving is sure to be happening...**

**So be prepared for a whole lot of Klaine lovin, a bit of Blina friendship and a touch of Finnchel here and there. **

**Hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing! **

**And unfortunately I feel the need to mention that I do not own any of the characters in this story, I only control what they do, which is a great sadness. **

'Hey Tina! TINA! Wait up!' Blaine shouted as he ran down the halls of McKinley, trying to get a hold of his best friend and newly instated hag to himself and Kurt.

'oh hey Blaineybear, what's up?' replied Tina, dressed in an interesting ensemble of green and black, which clashed nicely with her blue and purple highlighted hair.

'ok, firstly, wow on the hair! I thought we told each other everything? When did you sneak off and do that? And secondly-'continued Blaine in one smooth breath '- what do you call this look today? Zombie sheik?' Blaine smiled, and ruffled her hair and clothes as he spoke.

Tina chuckled to herself and replied, 'I did it last night for your information, Rachel called me talking about this big Funny Girl audition, asking for style tips, telling me all about this funny day dream she had with us back in the good old 'don't stop believin' days, and frankly, by the end of it, I was ready for a change myself. Why should she get all the glory? Now that Kurt's gone I'm clearly the most fashionable thing happening up in this place!' she grinned. It was true that she found it difficult to talk about Blaine's ex without sounding bitter, but she was slowly working on it. It didn't seem so hard anymore. When the boys had spoken to her after the wedding; she understood what she needed to be for Blaine. A friend. Nothing more. And whilst that was difficult to come to terms with, it was easier when she was reminded of how cute the couple looked together, and that even she could not bring herself to get in the way of, what all the glee club were calling them, soul mates.

'speaking of Kurt-'Blaine interrupted her little internal musings with a sharp crash back down to earth '- I wanted to talk to you about something. Its kind of sensitive, and I trust you the most, but if you don't want to know, don't worry about it. I'll just talk to Finn or someone, though I doubt they'd understand as much as you.' Blaine had been happy since the wedding where he and his… ex-boyfriend had hooked up. He hated calling Kurt his ex, but there was nothing he could do about that title now, he had messed up big time, and he knew it. Granted, he was still a little bitter at being left alone and driven to do the things he did, but he should have been faithful; an error which he would happily spend the rest of his life trying to fix. He knew all about Tina's feelings for him now, though he had guessed so all along. He just hoped that she would be there for him, during possibly one of the most important conversations he would ever have in his life. '…you know how badly I want to make things right with him again, and I'm heading to new York next year to NYADA. Call me a just a silly romantic, but I want to live with him and for us to be happy together, like we should always have been. I want to be able to show him that before he lets me back into his life for good this time that he can trust that I will never stray from him again, or hurt him the way I know I did. I need something bigger than an apology. I want a life with him. I want to be able to come home and- and call him my husband.' Blaine stuttered a little bit towards the finish, and it was clear in his eyes, the seriousness behind this statement, and what he was asking Tina's permission to do.

Slightly shocked that it would come this soon, but not entirely surprised, Tina felt a twinge of something like jealousy, before pushing to one side as she answered Blaine. 'so, you're going to propose to him? In new York?!' she asked, making sure that she had understood correctly.

'Yes. I want to. But only if you think it's a good idea.' Asked Blaine as he rushed through his last sentence. He wanted more than anything for Tina to tell him that she thought it was a fantastic idea, and that she couldn't be happier for them, and that they should start looking for groom tuxes immediately.

'Of course I think you should do it Blainey, but you have to be so careful with Kurt. He's still hurt, and let's face it, that boy won't take anything less than perfection when it comes to his proposal and you have to be sure that he's ready for this.' Tina was trying desperately hard not to say what she was thinking, that there was a great chance that Kurt would say no, and Blaine would be left heartbroken. She couldn't see that happen to her best friend, she just couldn't.

Blaine had thought long and hard about the decision he was making. He thought through all the reasons why not to propose: their young age, the recent distance between them, that fateful incident 4 months ago and the hopeless idea that Kurt might not still be in love with him. Sure, he knew he and Kurt had somethin special, something they might call love, but how could he be sure that they were still IN love as they had once been? But despite all these nagging thoughts at the back of his mind, Blaine could not shift the idea of completion and rightness that he felt when he looked at Kurt, seeing him as more than his best friend and lover. He knew that somewhere in his heart, he was destined to be with Kurt. Destined to be with the starry eyed boy he had first met on the marble stairs at Dalton.

He had thought through millions of different ways of proposing as well, from a huge serenade, to a small picnic in Central Park, but none seemed quite right. He turned back to look at Tina, his current musings sending him staring off into space.

'I know its right Tina, I just know it. I'm never going to love anyone the way I love him, this last year has taught me that, I just want him to know that and all I can do is hope that he feels the same way.'

Tina could see the desperation and hopelessness in Blaine's face. She would do anything for this boy to see him happy again, even if it meant helping plan the perfect proposal for the boy who had abandoned her best friend, then proceeded to accuse her of vaporape. She couldn't help but laugh at these internal musings. Really, it was quite funny now that she had gotten over how insecure he made her feel, calling Tina out on her love for Blaine. It was something she would learn to live with, and would be the perfect maid of honour to them both. That is, if they chose to have bridesmaids.

'Ok, so what have you done about a ring then?' Tina asked, knowing that Blaine would have thought about this a million times over. She wondered exactly what he had devised though...

Blaine proceeded to pull his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through his pictures to find the one he was looking for. The picture showed himself and Kurt, locked in a tight embrace, Kurt with a red box in his hand and what appeared to be small, colourful bow tie on his left ring finger.

'That photo was taken by Rachel, when he said yes to me before. Before I broke his heart.' Blaine looked sad for a second. It took a while to register what Blaine had said with Tina, but she quickly responded: ' what, wait. You mean, you've proposed before? When you two were together? And he said no?' She looked utterly shocked by this news. Whether it was because of the news of the proposal, or because of the fact that she thought Kurt had declined Blaine's offer, he did not know. After all, they had been inseparable at the time, so Tina must surely suspect the first of the two reasons.

Blaine proceeded to retell the Christmas story to Tina, who stood openly listening to every word he uttered.

'That night,' Blaine said, ' he told me he loved me. It was the most sincere thing I had ever heard. We stayed in bed together for hours, just talking mostly, but something happened that night, like I just knew that it was forever in that moment. It was like the first time all over again, you know? I knew I would never get bored of him. Never be unsatisfied with his love alone. I just knew Tina, and now I want him to know too. That my love towards him never changed or faltered, I just made a mistake because I was lonely without him. I feared he had moved on without me, but I know now how wrong I was. 'Blaine hung his head in shame, a slight tear rolling down his cheek at this confession.

Tina threw her arm around his square shoulders, giving him a comforting squeeze as he continued.

'I want more than anything to go back to that time.' He dipped his hand into his pocket and took out a small black box, which he gave to Tina. She took it and opened it gently. Gasping and throwing a hand over her heart, she looked up at Blaine and muttered, 'it's perfect'.

Blaine had hoped for this reaction, but he couldn't deny how good it felt when it was really happening. 'You like it then I assume?' Blaine smiled across at Tina who was still gazing wide eyed at the band in front of her. He had had it made specially, for it had to be perfect, which it apparently was, if Tina's reaction was any indication to go by. He had designed Kurt's ring as a parody of the ring he gave him that wonderful afternoon he week before Christmas. It was made from white gold, a simple band embedded with diamonds around its entire circumference. Perched on top was a small bow tie, filled with a multitude of glittering gems and diamonds, filing all the available space with a rainbow of colour; a tribute to all their differences and similarities, a coming together to create this one perfect thing. Their love for one another. Inside was a small inscription reading 'come what may'. Blaine thought this highly fitting for them and their rocky relationship. They had overcome all the adversity towards their unconventional relationship in the prejudice town of Ohio together, beating all the bullies they faced a prom and high school had managed the distance between Dalton and McKinley before Blaine's transfer and were stronger because of it. And most recently, they had moved past Blaine's mistake, a phone call which happened behind the stage curtains, where their destinies seemed to lie. A phone call he would never forget. Blaine had subconsciously made the decision that night, during their sectionals performance, that he was never letting go of Kurt again. A performance that meant more to him than he knew at the time.

'Blaine, really. This is perfect. Kurt's going to love it. Any fool would. It's just... You two. It's so perfect Blaine.' Tina gushed, taken aback by the idilicy of the ring. She knew it was perfect for Kurt, and the effort that Blaine had put into its design surely showed all the love and devotion he had for the other boy.

'I'm heading to New York tonight to get him' said Blaine. 'I know where it should happen, and I'm just hoping the how follows smoothly, and I get it right. He deserves perfection, and I just want to give him that.' Blaine finished his sentence looking more determined than Tina had ever seen him. He was going to make it work, she just knew it. Kurt had to say yes to this truly wonderful man standing in front of her now. 'I just need your help with something first...'


	2. Chapter 2

**I have had such problems editing this chapter, always seeming to miss something... grrr... anyway, on with the action and a little bit of Kurt this time...  
**

Kurt sat alone in his Brooklyn apartment, waiting for Rachel to return from her date with Finn at the cute little Italian place down the street from where they lived. Of course, she had invited him to tag along with them, but he couldn't go. Of course he couldn't. Not with everything that had happened the last time.

The night he got his heart torn to pieces.

The night he lost the one thing that meant the most to him in this miserable little world.

The night he lost himself.

The night he lost his love.

But he mustn't think of that. Too many bad memories were linked to that evening, that he wished had never happened. Sometimes he blamed himself for the events that occurred that evening. Was he too distant with Blaine? he did let his life take over, but never once had he considered cheating. Yet even his dad now was saying he may have over reacted to the situation and if he had to endure one more phone conversation with Mercedes or Santana about him and Blaine being soul mates, he might just end it there and then. He wished he could make it better. That he could just forget. But he couldn't.

He loved Blaine, with all his being, something which he had not told Blaine since the night he left for New York. Maybe he should have called more when they first began to drift apart. He had seen it coming in all honesty, he just didn't want to believe it. Blaine was his hero and saviour for a long time, but moving to NYC gave him a strange sense of freedom and individuality. He felt as though he didn't need Blaine as much anymore. He only realised this mistake when it was too late. When he was ready to die that night with a spoon and tub of ice cream in each hand at Rachel's persistence.

He still loved Blaine, he did, but it was harder now to trust him. All Kurt was really looking for was a promise. A promise he knew he could trust, before running back into Blaine's arms and staying there, tucked away for all eternity. He had grown fond of Adam over the course of their fight, but nothing ever emanated from that. The spark in his heart and butterflies in his stomach were reserved for one man. A man who made his palms sweat when he was near and his lips tingle in anticipation. He was getting hot and bothered just thinking about him now as his thoughts drifted to opening night of west side story.

It was hard to move on past the break up with Blaine, maybe because it was never supposed to happen. But it did.

At Mr. Schues wedding, that spark came back with a full flare, and Kurt found himself quickly forgiving Blaine for his wrongdoings. It was only self pride in the end that stopped Kurt from staying in bed with Blaine all evening, and forcing him to leave saying the things he did. Who was he fooling, saying it meant nothing to him? It was everything, and he knew it. He couldn't let himself fall again though. He just knew he couldn't make it through that heartbreak again. It would utterly destroy him.

But maybe there were some chances worth taking. Rachel put on Moulin Rouge one night, to which Kurt had no objections to, until he remembered. He was forced back into thoughts of a honeymoon on a roof top, lined with flowers and a burgundy gazebo, with a Queen sized bed under it. Thoughts of him walking down a long white aisle, covered in white rose petals, to a handsome gentleman waiting in a gleaming black and white tuxedo at the end, looking at him the way he'd always dreamed. The imaginary wedding plans changed frequently, for example the bridesmaid colours, or the flower arrangements, but one thing remained constant throughout. Blaine. His groom would always be looking at him as he walked down the aisle, with a cheesy grin on his face and it was always Blaine. It was always going to be Blaine.

But now everything was ruined, for both himself and Blaine, and it was both their faults, Kurt believed that now. He couldn't just let Blaine take all the guilt. That wasn't Right of him to do that. Kurt feared that they would never get back to the way they were, so avoided a relationship at all costs. How did things get so messed up?

Kurt began crying again as he hummed 'come what May' to himself under his breath, his notes wavering further and further away from the original key as he sang through the tears now streaming down his face. Kurt grabbed the nearest boyfriend pillow and wrapped his arms around it. Maybe tonight he wouldn't have nightmares if he cried himself to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

**I thought it was unfair to leave you with such a short chapter before, but I just felt like there had to be a break there in preparation for this next chapter. Hope you like cuddles and such... :)**

Kurt awoke the next morning, still crashed out on the sofa, with the boyfriend pillow's arms grasped tightly around him. Rachel did not appear to have come back last night, as there was no coat hanging on the door. He was still sad about last night, and hugged his pillow closer to him. It filled him with warmth and love, and squeezed its arms tighter around his body. Kurt took in a little gasp. How did he not notice before how warm his pillow was, and how firm and perfectly fitted to him it felt? No, he was too obsessed with Rachel's coats...

Rolling over slightly, straining his head to see behind him, was the floppy head of curly hair he had missed so much these last few months. Kurt didn't understand what he was doing here, but he did know that he was beyond content.

Not that he would ever let his currently sleeping ex know that.

Blaine slipped into the apartment after knocking a fair few times on the over sized doors. Burt have given him a set of keys to the apartment over a month ago. He trusted Blaine and was all for getting him back together with his son.

The key's were 'for emergencies' when Kurt wasn't around himself or there was something he urgently needed from him. He desperately needed a yes from Kurt, so was happy to easily excuse his own actions when breaking and entering the apartment. He assumed that both Kurt and Rachel would be out somewhere NYADAish until the early hours of the morning, so was ready prepared to just spend the night on the sofa until they returned. He was mildly surprised however, when he saw a little blob curled up on the couch, in his place, clutching what appeared to be a box of tissues and a pillow with arms. His heart broke as he considered the idea that Kurt might still be hurting from the break up as badly as he was, just longing for some company and love. Blaine was perfectly willing to oblige this notion and was also happy to accept whatever punishment he received in the morning for overstepping his boundaries with what he was about to do.

He trod quietly as he made his way towards the foot of the couch, slowly slipping the overstuffed arms from around Kurt's neck to the floor, and gently replacing them with his own. Kurt immediately wiggled to the other side of the couch, as though allowing room for Blaine to snuggle in. Blaine was happy to take advantage of this and tuck himself neatly in behind Kurt. They had done this many times during their senior and junior years together at high school, and it was nice to feel that as distant as they had become recently, they still knew and yearned for the others presence. Blaine could not believe how beautiful this once pasty faced boy had become. He was perfection in Blaine's eyes. Blaine gazed down upon him for a few minutes in admiration until he felt his eyelids begin to droop. with his remaining energy, he leaned up to place a whisper of a kiss upon Kurt's right temple, as he fell asleep tucked up with the only person he'd ever loved, in blissful serenity.

* * *

When Blaine awoke the next morning, he was presently aware of 3 things. One, he was a perfectly warm temperature despite only being covered with a thin blanket. Two, his arms were wrapped tightly around something smooth and firm, and thirdly, there was most definitely a pair of eyes on him, he could feel them burning through his closed eye lids. He hoped that Kurt would not be angry at him for sleeping where he did, so allowed himself a few calm moments to just listen to Kurt's rhythmic breathing above him.

'I know you're awake, don't try to hide from me, your breathing's changed pace' Said Kurt a little above a whisper. He had a slight smile on his face as he said that. He had forgotten how cute his Boyf- his ex looked in the mornings.

The smile was wiped from his face at this thought. Things were not right yet, and Blaine should not have this effect on him. It simply wasn't fair. He had tried to love Adam, but never could. It was always the curly haired monster in front of him.

'Unghh' Blaine groaned, tightening his grip around Kurt's waist. 'I just wanted a moment before this ended and you pass it off as nothing again'.

Kurt felt this a harsh jab at him, for Blaine was simply throwing words back at him that he had used in vain the night of the wedding. Surely Blaine could see through all these lies? See that Kurt was still as in love with him as ever? But then again, this was the same boy what made him come right out up front and confess his feelings for him on the most romantic day of the year. Maybe Blaine wasn't all that when it came to relationships, god knows he'd made some vital errors already.

Kurt rolled out of Blaine's arms at this comment, and began to roll away. Blaine's grip on Kurt tightened, and pulled him in so forcefully that Kurt was forced to lie on top of Blaine, his blue eyes gazing into the hazel ones beneath him. Taken aback by this sudden closeness, Kurt reached up to stroke Blaine's face softly. He had been doing this a lot recently, teasing him with ideas of love, another unfair thing that one was doing to hurt the other.

With this in mind, Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine's forehead then nose, stopping to look back to Blaine.

Their eyes seemed to say the same three words over and over again as they stared. Blaine leaned up slowly, waiting for Kurt to move away, before placing a soft kiss to the others lips. Kurt melted into his body, just as he had always done with Blaine's kisses. The kiss was kept short and sweet, with Blaine simply gazing into Kurt's eyes with so much love after it. Kurt should be worried, after all he knew how much Blaine still loved him, and wasn't sure he was quite ready to face that again. He wouldn't survive another fall from Blaine's embrace.

But all of these thoughts seemed to drift away as swiftly as they had come, for Blaine was looking at him with those big eyes. Eyes filled with remorse and regret and most importantly, love. Maybe it was time to move on and trust again.

'Was that ok?' Asked Blaine timidly, for fear of yet further rejection.

Kurt just froze for a second, before replying, 'of course it was, I mean, it's just us isn't it?' He was keen to keep it casual for now. He didn't want Blaine knowing too soon, if he himself was not sure whether he was ready to return to Blaine yet. That would only cause more suffering for both of them in the end. So he would play it cool for now, and work his way in slowly. No surprises, just total honesty.

When Kurt had finally managed to disentangle himself from Blaine, he stood hovering around the kitchen, trying to decide what to make for their breakfast. He had no plans for the day, but was sure that with Blaine around, that wouldn't be the case for very long. Every opportunity he got to come to the city, Blaine would make sure that Kurt was up to his neck in fun activities and some good old Kurt and Blaine time. They'd go out to the park, to the coffee place down the road, to plays and musicals and most recently back to the ice rink where Kurt had turned a corner in their relationship, deciding it was much harder to avoid Blaine, than it was to simply face him.

He finally decided on pancakes and waffles, thinking a traditional breakfast would just have to do, I mean, who doesn't like waffles? He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt began to gather all of the necessary ingredients for the waffles, as he had run out of pre-prepared waffle mix the day before, when Rachel had stormed in demanding Kurt's very finest waffles for breakfast. Just as he reached up to the shelf to grab the flour, he heard a gentle cough behind him, which startled him, causing him to drop the bag of flour all over the clean kitchen floor and his immaculately styled hair. He turned around, intended to glare at Blaine with all his might, but was caught up short when he glimpsed his ex wrapped in nothing but a small towel. Kurt instantly regretted not taking up Blaine's earlier offer to 'conserve water', and could feel himself beginning to actually drool slightly at the sight of him. It had been a long time since he had had the pleasure of seeing Blaine like this. Even at the wedding all the lights were out, so it was just detached sensation; nothing like this.

Blaine chuckled at the sight of Kurt covered in flour. He walked over in his scantily clad outfit, and took the flour out of Kurt's suddenly paralyzed hands. He hoped this temporary paralysis was due to him, but he could never be sure nowadays.

'Hey, come on now. I'm taking you out for breakfast. We've got a busy day ahead, and I don't want you wasting valuable energy on making me, what would have been, an absolutely delicious breakfast.' Blaine was trying to butter him up before this evening. The answer to tonight completely depended on how well today went. True, they would be spending most of the day on an airplane, but he was desperate to make the day as magical as possible, beginning with breakfast on the roof at Tiffany and Co.

Once they had finally made it out of the door, after Kurt had taken over an hour to choose the perfect outfit for their mystery day out, Blaine took them straight to Times Square. This just showed how well he knew Kurt, as even though the boy had been living so close for so long, he knew Kurt still couldn't quite get over how beautiful the city was.

Blaine took him down a side street and along a couple of blocks to the front doors of Tiffany's. He hoped that Kurt would forget about the products available here and just focus on the event at hand. He was not keen to give the game away too quickly.

'What are we doing here?' asked Kurt in a most confused manner. Central park was in pretty much the opposite direction. He was confused because this was the normal destination for Blaine whenever he was around. Suddenly it struck him as they headed towards the inside elevator.

'Breakfast at Tiffany's Blaine?!' Kurt gasped, a smile growing upon his face. Blaine loved to see that smile. It was a luxury he would never get used to, nor take for granted, for he had seen the other side to that smile, something he never wanted to witness again.

Blaine chuckled and reached down for Kurt's hand, interlocking their fingers throughout the slow ride up to the top floor. Kurt looked over at a Blaine with a loving smile, which of course, Blaine returned with vigor. This was how it was supposed to be. Simple. No definitions on their love, but what it was in all forms, just that. Love. Blaine was Kurt's best friend, and always had been no matter what the situation. This idea was deeply ingrained in Kurt's mind. Maybe that was the reason he never could say goodbye to Blaine. Like all good friends, they fought none stop, but they would always forgive each other at the end, because they trusted one another. Some part of him realised that he would always trust Blaine with his life, whether he wanted to or not, because that was just the kind of boy Blaine was. Trustworthy, honest, and filled to the brim with love for Kurt.

They emerged on the roof to a gloriously warm, sunny morning. There had been a professional looking picnic set up on the roof, which clearly Blaine had put a lot of care and consideration into planning.

'Would you care to sit with me?' Blaine asked as he moved towards the blankets, still clutching Kurt's hand.

'Of course I would. This really is beautiful Blaine. When did you have chance to set all this up?' Kurt was worried that things were moving too fast for him, but he didn't want to upset Blaine, when he had obviously put in all this effort to making it so special.

'Brittany called Santana, who called her cousin, who called his wife, who works here, to sort something out for us. It was all rather last minute to be honest with you, so I will have to thank everyone for doing this before I leave. It really is nice isn't it?' Blaine said, slightly amazed at what they had achieved in such a short space of time. He rang Brittany last night, asking if she knew of anyone who could help. Of course, it was a long shot knowing Brittany, but she had mentioned it once in the choir room about Santana's acquaintances, and he had made a general note in the back of his mind in case he ever needed her for a situation such as this. In under the space of 6 hours, they had managed to turn a dreary looking roof top, into a small paradise, similar to that of Moulin Rouge. He knew this would get Kurt back on his side again.

They enjoyed a relaxing breakfast together, talking about everything of significance, and everything not, such as Lord Tubbington's current weight, and how Kurt was coping at NYADA with Rachel stealing the spotlight in all his classes. This made Blaine laugh, a carefree laugh that Kurt had not heard for a while. He was always so uptight lately, treading on fine glass around him, desperate to fix what he broke. Kurt was doing all he could to make that easier for Blaine, though it was difficult himself to come to terms with everything.

They ended up looking at the sky, laying together on their backs, listening to each other's steady breathing. Kurt decided to be brave and reached down to intertwine their fingers once more. This was a surprise for Blaine, as recently, he had always been the one to instigate any type of affection towards the other. He was not complaining though, this showed progress and a positive sign towards tonight.

'Speaking of planes...' Blaine began, though there were no words uttered between the pair for at least ten minutes, 'we should probably get going otherwise we're going to miss our flight.' He gave no more information on the topic, just left Kurt there hanging on his words.

They were going on a plane flight? To where? Kurt was just about to ask this question, when Blaine bolted upright, took a great breath in and said, 'come on' as he hopped to his feet, pulling Kurt up along with him. The blankets lay ruffled beneath their feet, and Blaine dropped a twenty onto the blanket to thank all the people who had laid this out for him and would probably have to clean it all up again. They hurried back down into the elevator, where Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder for the duration of the journey, causing Blaine slight butterflies in his stomach. Things were going as well as he could have hoped for so far, and things finally seemed to be looking up for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone whose read and reviewed so far, i'm so glad that you're all enjoying this story so much. Well, on with the story, and don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for long... :)**

'Oh I HATE these blasted machines' Kurt grumbled as he walked through the security sensors at JFK airport. They had beeped twice now and was currently being scanned by an official, asking him whether he was smuggling anything metal inside his head.

'Shut it you, it's not funny' said Kurt, for Blaine was now clutching his side in agony from laughing at Kurt's rumpled clothes and sad puppy dog expression. He was so cute when he was angry... Blaine was quick to behave again, passing through security without so much as a nod from the guards, making Kurt's grumpy face even more pronounced. They picked up their hand luggage which Blaine had told him to pack that morning, and headed towards the shops.

'This coffee is disgusting' complained Kurt, 'it's nothing like what they used to serve at the bean'. Clearly Kurt was in one of his fake grumpy moods today, which made Blaine smile. They never lasted long, and Blaine was usually the one to pull Kurt of these mood swings, by whichever manner he thought appropriate, though that had been more through words these days than any of the other tricks he used to use.

They didn't have to wait too long in departures and were settled into their seats within the hour. Blaine felt bad about making Kurt fly economy, but it was a short journey back to Lima and he doubted he'd mind.

Kurt saw being in economy as a blessing. This way, he was able to get close to Blaine and maybe rest on his shoulder because he was 'tired' without Blaine suddenly thinking that he was completely over what had happened and that he wanted more than friendship again, something which was becoming more and more true by the day.

As they waited for takeoff, Kurt shuffled closer to Blaine, Blaine offering his arm to Kurt, wrapping it around his shoulders when the other nodded a yes. Kurt was tucked safely into Blaine's side again as he always should have been, and they stayed there for most of the journey.

It was only half an hour in that they hit some turbulence, and Blaine began to cling onto Kurt tighter. Kurt knew Blaine wasn't the best flyer, but had never expected this type of reaction from the boy who had always been the strong one in their relationship. He hugged Blaine tighter, willing his fear to disappear.

'If we were to die in this moment, what would your biggest regret be?' Blaine asked. It was a silly question to ask, but it felt right at that moment, when he was so scared.

Kurt thought for a second, but gave no answer. Instead, he leaned down and captured Blaine's lips in one burning, passionate kiss.

'There. No regrets,' said Kurt. That was when Kurt knew. His subconscious had won. He was still so much in love with Blaine, it was hard to bear. He would fall again, and risk getting his heart broken into a million little pieces.

He was totally and utterly screwed.

* * *

It was late that evening once they finally got off the plane in Ohio. Kurt was tired from travelling and waiting in monstrous queues to exit the airport. Blaine had kept him entertained all the while though, and Kurt was still a little afraid at giving up fighting against him. It had been so long since he was a part of this relationship, for he knew that Blaine had been in it much longer than he had. He had to find the perfect to way to let Blaine know that his feelings had changed back to something more than just friendship, but he wasn't sure how. He would have to discuss it with Rachel, he thought, whenever she arrived back from her late night adventures with Finn. He had left her a short note telling her that he was with Blaine and not to worry, he would be back soon. He had no reason to think that Rachel would stress about his whereabouts. She never did, she was a terrible roommate, but he loved her despite all of her flaws.

Blaine hailed a taxi for the both of them and gave the address, one which Kurt did not recognise. About halfway through their journey, Blaine asked the taxi driver to make a slight detour to Dalton academy, for he had just gotten a text through on his cell phone from Wes, asking him to come pick up some junk he had left whilst he was still studying there. Kurt was perfectly happy in this change of plans. Maybe he would get to meet up with some of his old friends again. It had been a while since they had all last spoken together as friends, not as enemies at competitions or under the scrupulous reign of Sebastian or Hunter.

They both hopped out of the cab once they arrived at the front doors of Dalton academy, and wandered through the halls. Blaine was headed towards the old choir room, at an alarmingly quick pace considering he was just picking up some old things. If Kurt didn't know any better, he might have said that Blaine was nervous about something, but it had been so long since they were properly together, it could just as easily have been excitement at seeing his old friends again.

When they reached the top of the marble staircase, Blaine released Kurt and headed to the bottom of the stairs, his hand held out in gesture to Kurt, who was still standing at the top of the stairs. Kurt smiled and walked towards Blaine, shaking his head as he descended. Typical Blaine, he would do something silly and romantic like this just for a laugh, it was one the reasons why he loved him so much.

'Just look up Kurt. All the stars are out tonight,' Blaine said, in barely more than a whisper. 'I'm sure you're up there somewhere, shining brighter than all of them'.

Kurt gazed up at the heavens, astounded by their majesty. Blaine was right, they were all so beautiful. He was reminded of the new directions at this point, for alone, a star was just a star, but together, they were a constellation. A fiery mass lighting up the night's sky. He thought he heard gentle singing from somewhere in the distance. It sounded so familiar. He associated it with joy and sadness and new beginnings. 'what-'he looked around to confront Blaine, only to find him on his knees at the bottom of the staircase, looking up at Kurt with love and adoration evident in his glistening eyes.

Blaine took Kurt's hands to pull him near, took a deep breath and tried to keep his nerve. This was it. The turning point for their relationship, he just hoped to the god's above looking down on them, that they would take the right path.

'Kurt, since that first moment I laid eyes on you, in this very spot, some part of me knew. Knew that you were the one I was looking for, my whole life.' Kurt sniffed. 'it took me a while to get there consciously though. I felt that I just couldn't find the right song to explain my feelings, for I'd always found myself through music. It wasn't until pieced together the facts, that I realised that to find myself, I had to go back to the beginning, where it all began to change for me. With you, and that first song I ever sang to you.' Kurt began to realise that the song in the background stirring up all these emotions in him was a beautifully arranged acoustic version of Katy Perry's 'teenage dream'. Their song, as he had always known it. 'I'd denied you for so long, because I couldn't bear the thought of ever hurting you. Maybe I should have stayed away from you. All I did was cause you pain in the end. It almost destroyed me Kurt. What I did-'he broke off, the tears beginning to fall freely now down his face. 'what I did to you Kurt, will haunt me forever. I wanted to hurt myself, to cause myself as much pain as you had experienced because of me. I should have let you live your life as you chose; I just couldn't stand the idea that I was no longer a part of that life anymore. I tried to remove myself from everything that could cause you pain, tried to keep my distance unsuccessfully, because what I needed more than anything in that moment, was my best friend, and he was all the way in new York, heartbroken from some idiot who didn't appreciate what he had when it was his.

'When you told me you loved me last thanksgiving, before sectionals, I knew that I needed to be there for you, because we were always destined to be endgame Kurt. Somehow I would make it work. Because I knew you still loved me, I could fight harder for us. I love you Kurt, with all that I am. You will forever be my teenage dream and I will spend the rest of my life trying to be yours. So this is a promise-'he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box which he gave to Kurt, their hands entwined around the velvet, '-to love you until the end of time. Come what may, I will love you.' Kurt began sobbing uncontrollably as Blaine sang the last few words in gentle ringing notes that echoed through the hallways, as he opened the box in front of him, losing all sense of self-control at the sight of the ring. It was perfect, Kurt couldn't have asked for anything more meaningful.

'Kurt Hummel, I promise to love you, for the rest of my life and I will NEVER stray from you again. Please, I love you so much. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband? Will you marry me?'

***sniff... god I love these boys so much. I'll see you very soon for Kurt's answer...**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt stood frozen on the spot. This was Blaine's worst nightmare, he was going to be rejected he knew it. He had hurt Kurt too badly to ever get through this. It didn't matter how much his love was worth if it wasn't returned. Blaine's head began to droop. He had lost, for good this time. He had really lost.

'Yes' he heard a whisper from above him. Blaine's head snapped up at the words.

'Yes?' he replied incredulously. Surely he had been wrong. His heart began racing so fast, he was sure he was close to fainting.

Kurt began to choke out a few words through the tears pouring down his face. 'You were my savior. My knight in shining armor when I needed you most. You mean everything to be Blaine, and whatever comes our way, we'll get through it. So yes, I will marry you.' Kurt finished with a huge grin on his face. He could barely catch his breath however before Blaine had scooped him into his arms, seizing him tightly around the middle. Both boys were crying equally into each other's shoulders. Kurt could no longer deny that their love was none existent, nor that he didn't want to be a part of Blaine's life anymore. They were in love, and happy, and maybe this time, neither would mess it up.

Kurt broke the embrace first, only to capture his fiancé's lips between his, losing himself in the passion that had been missing from their relationship for so long. He was lost in Blaine's touch, as a million pairs of arms shot around him, squashing him from all directions. He had tune out the squealing, but was now fully aware of all the new directions currently trying to squeeze the life out of him.

'Oh Kurt this is AMAZING! And Blaine, we're going to be roomies!' squealed Rachel in Kurt's ear. Blaine moaned at this is a mocking tone, earning him a swift slap from Rachel.

'Rach, I thought you were in new York!' Kurt asked, nothing made sense at the moment, but he wasn't sure whether it should or not, he was still completely caught up in the moment. Nothing had ever been more perfect.

'I was' replied Rachel, seemingly frantic to tell her story, 'but then Blaine called out of the blue last night, whilst I was out with Finn, and he explained all his plans to me, so I caught the first train back to Ohio. Tina's been going crazy getting everyone together on such short notice; we had to get Brittany to bribe Santana to come out here.'

'Hey! That's a lie!' came a loud voice from somewhere near the middle of the huddle, 'like I'd miss my two best gays getting engaged! Do you have any idea how hard it would be for me to convince them to make me a bridesmaid if I didn't show up? I was just happy to take Brittany's bribery that's all' she added, throwing a wink towards her best friend across the circle. But most of this chatter had been drowned out by Blaine and Kurt all together, for Kurt was gazing down at the ring still sitting in the box, lightly fingering the stones set in the metal work and Blaine was looking at him, like Kurt had always dreamed.

'Come here,' said Blaine, gently taking the box from the elder's hands. He slid the ring from its perch on the cushion with his left hand, using his right to stroke all the way from Kurt's left bicep, to his porcelain fingers. He caught a glimpse of the inscription inside the band, before slipping the gold on to Kurt's left ring finger, looking up at him through dark eyelashes as he did.

'Come what may?' Blaine asked cautiously.

'Come what may.' Repeated Kurt, before leaning in to kiss his newly engaged fiancé.

***dear lord above this is so cute... and I wrote it! Still gets me every time... :)**


	7. Epilogue

Blaine's hands were sweating and he was shaking like it was 2 degrees inside the warm, sunlit church. They had agreed on somewhere nice and open for the ceremony, a modern church with walls of glass for a modern couple. Every decoration was handpicked out by Kurt, for this wedding would be the most talked about event of the decade. Kurt had even managed to get some people at vogue to cover the wedding, his co-editor in chief Isabelle managing to pull a few strings, getting him a cover spread in next month's issue.

People were already talking excitedly about the scale of the wedding, for it had been 1 year, 7 months and 13 days since Blaine's proposal. Finn was standing behind him, uttering words of encouragement after having walked down the aisle with their maid of honour four months ago. He had to admit, despite her current size; Rachel was looking fabulous in an Oscar de la Renta original, burgundy bridesmaid's dress. They had decided on a fall wedding, as Kurt believed that most people would look good in dark reds and purples. Anything to keep the wedding absolutely perfect. Kurt would be walking down the aisle with his father, whilst Blaine would be waiting for him at the end of the aisle, with arms open, just as he would always be from now on.

They had had few lovers' spats over the course of their engagement. Both had agreed to keep it lengthy just to be sure that this was what they wanted, and that they could make it work again. This lasted only a few months though, as they had both agreed that neither was ever going to leave the other again, their love was just too strong after all that they had been through.

The same acoustic version of 'Teenage Dream' that the New Directions had sung during Blaine's engagement speech, was being played by a lone guitar which started to echo through the hall, quietening everyone almost immediately. Blaine was feeling dizzy again, his heart racing fast as he watched Quinn, Santana and Brittany walk down the aisle, acting as flower girls, throwing petals on everyone they passed. Santana looked like she was having a great time, aiming the petals rather firmly and accurately at people who were looking the other way. That girl knew how to get attention. Kurt was fine with having older flower girls, as nothing about this wedding was going to be traditional according to his words.

Next followed Tina with Artie and Sam with Mercedes. Both couples looked amazing in their matching dresses and suits, the girls with burgundy dresses, the boys with black suits, white shirts and burgundy ties. Rachel followed alone, her over sized belly leading the way. She was 8 months along now and practically ready to burst with a new little version of herself that would undoubtedly cause everyone hellish days and nights for years.

Blaine was shaking by this point, for he knew who came next. Sure enough, the moment Kurt rounded the corner, holding onto his father for dear life, Blaine's breath caught in his throat. Everything seemed to move at half speed, as Kurt's eyes flickered up to meet his, smiling when they caught sight of one another. Kurt looked spectacular, dressed in an all white suit, with a single dark red rose pinned to the lapel of his tuxedo, matching that of Blaine's classic tuxedo with a white bow tie and deep red rose. Blaine had no regrets in this moment about the journey they were about to embark on, a new life together, and neither did Kurt. Kurt had made his decision a long time ago that he was never going to leave Blaine again. Never push him aside as he had. All the mistakes they would make they would get through it together, because that's what friend's did, and Kurt was sure if nothing else, that he was marrying his best friend.

As they reached the end of the aisle, Burt handed Kurt over to Blaine with a smile on his face. 'You take care of my son now, OK?'

Blaine nodded in response, thrilling at the touch of Kurt's soft hands, getting slowly lost in his partner's rich blue eyes.

As the ceremony began and Blaine repeated his vows to Kurt, he had never felt more alive or more in love with this amazing man in front of him, as he did now. He would love him forever, this he knew for certain.

'I do' said Kurt, a tear welling up in his eye.

'I do' repeated Blaine, reaching up to wipe the tear away from Kurt's cheek, caressing his face as he went. 'I love you, so much.' Blaine had never meant those words more than he did right now in this moment. Not when he had first told Kurt he loved him, that was young love. Not as much as that snowy thanksgiving, when he was relieved to hear his love returned finally; but now, when the words meant nothing more than their original meaning. He loved Kurt with all his heart, and with that love came the protection, closeness and friendship that they had together.

'I love you too,' said Kurt in a whisper as he leaned in to kiss his new husband.

* * *

'Blaine where are you taking me?' Kurt laughed, as he was pulled up yet more stairs to the top of a building, overlooking the beautiful white sands of Hawaii.

'Not much further just hold on. You can be so impatient sometimes!' Blaine laughed. It was easy to just be free and loving with Kurt these days. Blaine had suggested Hawaii as a honeymoon destination, as it was somewhere Kurt had always wanted to go, ever since he was a little kid, for he could think of nowhere more romantic to be in the world. Sure there was Paris and London, but you could never be sure of the weather in Europe.

They exited onto a rooftop balcony setting, covered completely in gold gossamer curtains, a large king sized bed in one corner, and bottle of champagne sitting on a small wooden table in the corner. The entire makeshift room looked over the ocean and its sands, which were beginning to glow a golden yellow as the sun began to set. Blaine was slightly nervous about Kurt's reaction, as he had been left in charge of the honeymoon, Kurt claiming that he was by far the most romantic of the two, having shown Kurt the way during their first time and first kiss.

Blaine turned back to look at Kurt, who had frozen again, looking at the view in front of him. Blaine walked around him from behind to see his face when he saw that he was crying.

'Kurt no, why are you crying?' Blaine asked anxiously. He hated seeing Kurt cry, especially when it was something that he had done. He swore when he proposed that he would never let that happen again, and here he was, breaking that promise.

'Blaine, it's just- it's so...' Kurt trailed off and ran his fingers adoringly through Blaine's smartly pinned down curls. He leaned in slowly, barely touching Blaine's lips with his own. Blaine began to kiss him back, with all the passion and love in the world. Slowly they wound themselves together, drifting over towards the huge bed, where Kurt's legs hit the mattress and he slowly lay back with Blaine on top of him. They moved slowly that night, with respect and love, memorizing each other's bodies. As they lay together, under the canopy, Blaine could imagine a future, filled with children and love and happiness, and all with his best friend at his side.

**And that's a wrap folks. I hope you've all enjoyed and are looking forward to this evening's episode of Glee! Thank you for all the support that I've had throughout writing this, and I really hope to be able to write for you again some time soon. Have a fantastic glee-day and an even better summer when it finally arrives. THANK YOU!**


End file.
